Shadow
"Can you ever forgive me?" Shadow is also known as Shade, or Wraith, depending on who you ask and when you ask(ed) them. She was the co-leader of a small group of supers' and was the sister to Element. Her real name is Shikian, or Shik. Personality Shadow Shadow seems to be very dark and hides in the shadows more then she cares to admit, earning herself a small coward reputation which couldn't be farther from the truth. She has very little regard for reputations, and this makes her unlikely to believe stereotypes or myths/rumors. She is exceptionally loyal to Dawnii, to the point where one of her fondest memories is swearing utmost loyalty to her. She also has a very close bond to Element, her long-lost brother. She, however, feels little more then loyalty and maybe a small amount of friendship to anyone, including Dawnii. Shadow's trust and respect are hard to earn, but once you earn it you can do very little to change her mind about it. She has a small amount of respect for Marksman for his incredible talent (for example) and she also has respect for various enemies of her. She also will respect people for different reasons (she might respect someone on the battle-field but not in life), and this leads some to believe she is apt to mood swings and changes in ideals. This isn't true, she only has mood swings; her ideals stay the same for most of her life. One thing to note is her (apparent) lack of morals. She does have morals, but only towards killing the innocent and those she respects/trusts. She has apparent disregard to any rules, which are true, because she only listens to one person; Dawnii. Overview; Shadow Shadow's first memories are of her being taught how to use her powers by an older Dawnii. She can remember bits and parts of her first few years of life, including a few memories of Element. She first used her powers when her house was burning to the ground and she escaped via a few shadows, leading most to believe she was killed in the fire. She spent most of her life with Dawnii, pledging total loyalty to the person who had raised her for her entire life. After meeting a shadowy figure, whose name is unknown, even to her (although she calls him Mr. X), she gained all the power she could ever want, at the cost of having to pay it off. She was first ordered to kill a mob-leader who had crossed Mr. X. Doing this easily, she finally made her way up to going on a killing spree, in which another super named Bolt was ordered to stop her at all costs. After killing Bolt, she was cast out of her group by Dawnii, to the dismay of Element, who was going to tell her that they were related (which he does right before she left). A few more weeks passed of nothing happening, until she is suddenly ordered to kill Marksman (who was also in her group). She does this, and she then leaves the name 'Shadow' behind and takes up the name 'Shade' Overview; Shade ~--~ Overview; Wraith ~--~ Powers/Abilities *Shadow/Shade/Wraith is able to go through walls, doors, and various other solid objects (humans and animals count in this case) at will. She cannot go through things such as water (liquds). *Shade/Wraith can use shadows to attack others. *Shadow/Shade/Wraith can hide in shadows to the point where nearly nothing can find her. *Shade/Wraith can use shadows to scare others. *Wraith can use shadows and make shadow copies (weaker versions) of people or things, to a certain extent. *All three of her forms can teleport certain distances via shadows. *All three of them use daggers. *Shadow and Shade are both great at hand-to-hand combat (Wraith isn't due to lack of need). *All three are very good at convincing others of certain things (such as honesty or trust, which is normally a lie). In other words, all three can lie very, very, well. *All three have what you could call 'rage' moments, in which their power triples, although they cannot control their power and tend to destroy anything near them, whether they want to or not. Very few can survive this attack, and its just as hard to trigger it. Cannot be triggered at will. Looks/Clothes Shadow; Shadow has long black hair that falls down to the small of her back (more or less) and slightly tanned skin (although to no means is her skin very dark). She has intense dark brown eyes and slightly Asian features. She is short-ish, being about 5' 3", and weights about 98 lb. She wears mainly blacks and greys. She wears a long-sleeved black shirt which is tucked into black jeans which are over black boots. She has a grey belt hung lop-sided around her waist with a grey-silver hilted dagger tucked into her belt at all times. She has black gloves on when she's fighting, and grey ones any other time. She has a black chain around her neck and (latter) has a black cresent-moon charm on that chain. Weapons Shadow; She seems to only have a simple dagger with a grey-silver hilt, but it can transform into a duel-bladed sword which glows with a dark energy. This can attack long-ranged by shooting dark energy at another, can be used as a normal sword (although it is much stronger and does more damage if it lands), or split into two swords to be used that way. On the other hand, the dagger form of it can be used as a throwing dagger or a normal dagger. Shade: Wraith: Relationships Element--- Shadow's younger brother, she gets along well with him, and they look out for each other. Dawnii--- After teaching Shadow everything she really knows, Shadow pledges undying loyalty for Dawnii. Marksman--- Shadow has a mutual respect for the sniper, and while they aren't really friends, they do get along well (enough) together. Questions and Answers 101 Questions and Answers about Shadow Category:Characters